


Alone together

by Pizzapig



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzapig/pseuds/Pizzapig
Summary: A universe where Dumbledore is decent and actually protects his students from their abusive parents.





	1. Chapter 1

Draco nervously pulled his sleeves over his hands. A nervous habit long developed to distract wandering eyes from seeing the truth displayed on his skin. 

"This is Harry." said the obnoxiously cheerful wizard "He will be your roommate. Say hi Harry. "  
"Hi Harry. " the teen mumbled. The older wizard rolled his eyes. "Until you graduate this will be your bed Draco. Make yourself at home. If you need anything just shout and a house elf will appear. Ignore Harry, he's what we call a hard case." and with that he left the room.  
Draco sat on the bed with a sigh of relief. He hoped everyone wasn't as much of an asshole like Percy. Harry turned over so he was facing the wall. His back was towards Draco.  
Great, Asshole number #2, pleased to meet you. 

Draco awoke to the sound of an obnoxious clanging. He ignored it as best he could.  
"Dinner time Draco." said the older wizard from before. Danny, Charlie, Peter, or something.  
"I'm not hungry. "  
"The dining hall is a great opportunity to make friends Draco. "  
"Never had any friends before what makes you think I want any now? " he said snidely.  
"Everyone needs friends Draco. Even you. "  
"I'm not hungry." Draco said turning over.  
"Dinner ends at 7 if you change your mind. " whathisname said leaving the room at last. After a few hours Draco fell asleep again.  
Around midnight Draco woke upto Harry snoring. With a sigh Draco sat up. A glimmer caught his eye, moonlight was shinning of a silver plate next to his bed. Stacked upon it was a nice roast dinner, kept warm with a little charm.  
Draco wished whathisname would just leave him alone. Despite his efforts to ignore the gesture Draco's stomach ached for food. Disappointed in himself he grabbed the offending plate and headed out of the room. Finding the nearest staircase Draco started Climbing and climbing, one staire after the other. He ended up in what appeared to be an open roof observatory. It was a cloudless night, stars shone off the marbled stone, illuminating the entire observatory. Dusting off a nearby bench Draco politely started eating. Unfortunately the food was delicious. 

Draco stayed on the roof for as long as possible until the cold drove him back inside the orphanage. His lonely footsteps echoed off the ancient halls, the houseelves carefully scurrying about to get breakfast ready. For the first time that day the orphanage was empty. Draco returned to bed, laying there until the sun rose, Harry's obnoxious snores accompnyed the sounds of the owls hooting for their morning feed


	2. Chapter 2 -  The culprit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds out who's been leaving food in his room.

Chapter 2

For the entire week Draco succeded in avoiding everyone except his roommate. Although, his roommate was still not talking to him so it didn't really count. To his horror every night that week a dish of food magically appeared whilst Draco was conveniently out or asleep. A small note would always accompany the dish. Such as "enjoy", "you'll like it here if you give it a chance. " or "the apple pie is delicious. " Draco grew more and more frustrated as he tried to catch this prat. 

It was Sunday night where Draco finally cracked. It was Roast dinner, "saw this and thought of you" with a small pretty yellow flower. Draco grabbed his dinner and stormed to Percy's office. Knocking agressivly he confronted the older wizard. "I don't want your charity." he sneered.  
"what are you talking about Draco?.  
"It's Malfoy to you; I'm talking about all the dinners you keep bringing me." he said raising his eyebrow condisendingly.  
" I don't have time for that!" he laughed "Draco In case you didn't realise there's about 200 of you brats here and only one of me. I don't have time to cater to your attention seeking self serving behaviour more than I o with the next orphan. What makes you so special Draco? You're just one money wasting case of many. Now If you would?" opening the door with a flick of his wand. 

Draco stormed off angrily. Enough was enough, he was going to catch the culprit once and for all.  
Draco hid in his closet for about two hours listening out for the sound of footsteps. He was about to give up entirely when the sure sound of footsteps approached his side of the room.  
"Gotcha!" he yelled raising his wand.  
The culprit froze staring at Draco horrified.  
"Potter? " said Draco  
"Oh Hi Draco. Thought I'd eat up here for once."  
"On my side of the room?"  
"Just a bit confused I guess. "  
"Potter I know it's you. " he said disapprovingly.  
"okay you got me. I've been bringing you food every night." he said trying to exit as fast as possible.  
"Why? " Draco demanded.  
Harry shrugged "I know how hard it is here. "  
Draco frowned "You haven't said a word to me since I moved into this prison. "  
Harry shrugged "you looked like you were going to crucio me. I decided to play offense."  
Draco froze how did this teen know about unforgivable curses already.  
"I'm going to ask you once politely, Potter stop bringing me food please. "  
"I will when you come down and eat with us. "


	3. Chapter 3 New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco makes some new friends. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I moved house and am working like crazy. I've been so tired inspiration and motivation turned their beautiful faces away from me.

Chapter 3

Draco didn't know what was worse the humiliation of daily gifts of food from his roommate or being seen with Potter and his friends. They were unkempt, rude, and loud. Draco wondered why Harry the polar opposite of them kept company with such poor breeding. The image of Wesley chewing with his mouth open put Draco off his food completely. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. To be honest the only thing keeping him here was the fact that he was Harry's guest. For anyone else he would've made his escape long ago. 

"Why do you hang out with those losers?" said a oafish boy sidling up to him.   
Draco shrugged "I don't really. "   
The other teen saw his opportunity leading Draco away "Let me introduce you to a higher class of wizard."  
After 20 minutes of walking down dark and narrowing corridors they arrived at a door nestled snugly in between two pillars hidden behind a wall hanging.   
"Welcome." a house elf bowed at his feet. The room was elegantly decorated, a stab of homesickness snuck into Draco's hidden heart. "I'm Vincent Crabbe , this is Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkison, and Blaise Zabini."  
"Pleasure; I'm Draco Malfoy." he said with pride. The Malfoy name still carried significant weight, gaining him instant respect and status among the group.   
"So, What do you do for fun around here? " his Grey eyes flashed with Malace. 

 

"Where were you today?" accused Harry. Draco at least had decency to look sheepish. "I made some new friends. "   
"What are we suddenly not good enough for you?" he accused.   
"Harry have you seen your friends? You couldnt find some class among them if you had a magnifying glass. I met some people with breeding and respect. Listen Harry, Since you've been so decent to me I'll give you the opportunity to ditch those losers and make friends with the right type of wizard."  
"I think I can tell who the right ones are for myself. " said Harry holding back his anger with great restrant "Listen Draco, you don't know who you're affiliating yourself with. There's nasty rumours surrounding that group." Harry said "They're not to be trusted."  
"I can handle myself. " said Draco turning away from Harry.   
Harry stormed out of the room slamming the door.


End file.
